In typical PTCA procedures, a guiding catheter is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient through a vessel and advanced through therein until the distal end thereof is at a desired location in the vasculature. A guidewire and a dilatation catheter having a balloon on the distal end thereof are introduced through the guiding catheter with the guidewire sliding through the dilatation catheter. The guidewire is first advanced out of the guiding catheter into the patient""s coronary vasculature and the dilatation catheter is advanced over the previously advanced guidewire until the dilatation balloon is properly positioned across the lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the flexible, expandable, preformed balloon is inflated to a predetermined size with a liquid or gas at relatively high pressures, such as greater than about four atmospheres, to radially compress the arthrosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery wall and thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated to a small profile so that the dilatation catheter may be withdrawn from the patients vasculature and blood flow resumed through the dilated artery.
In angioplasty procedures of the kind described above, there may be restenosis of the artery, which either necessitates another angioplasty procedure, a surgical by-pass operation, or some method of repairing or strengthening the area. To help prevent restenosis and strengthen the area, a physician can implant an intravascular prosthesis for maintaining vascular patency, called a stent, inside the artery at the lesion. The stent is expanded to a larger diameter for placement in the vasculature, often by the balloon portion of the catheter. Stents delivered to a restricted coronary artery, expanded to a larger diameter as by a balloon catheter, and left in place in the artery at the site of a dilated lesion are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 to Kreamer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,926 to Derbyshire; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,377 to Burton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,548 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,399 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,426 to Lau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,664 to Pinchuk; U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,090 to Martinez et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,341 to Solar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,416 to Ryan et al. and European Patent Application No. 707 837 A1 to Sheiban, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. A stent particularly preferred for use with this invention is described in PCT Application No. 960 3092 A1, published Feb. 8, 1996, the content of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is particularly directed to improved arrangements for releasably attaching the stent to the catheter to facilitate delivery thereof. Releasable sleeves are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin. This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention concerns apparatus suitable for delivery of stents to body cavities. In general, stents are prosthetic devices which can be positioned within a body cavity, for example, a blood vessel of the body of a living human or in some other difficultly accessible place. The stent prosthesis is formed of a generally tubular body, the diameter of which can be decreased or increased. Stents are particularly useful for permanently widening a vessel which is either in a narrowed state, or internally supporting a vessel damaged by an aneurysm. Such stents are typically introduced into the body cavity by use of a catheter. The catheter is usually of the balloon catheter type in which the balloon is utilized to expand the stent, which is positioned over the balloon, to place it in a selected location in the body cavity. The present invention is particularly directed to improved arrangements for releasably attaching the stent to the catheter to facilitate delivery thereof. The stent is held in place on the catheter by means of an enlarged body carried by the catheter shaft within the balloon to which the stent and balloon are fitted, as by crimping in combination with one or more sleeves releaseably overlying an end portion or portions of a stent and balloon.